


Lumpy and Fluttershy

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Happy Tree Friends, Multi-Fandom, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Characters Reading Fanfiction, Comedy, Common Cold, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Crossover, Cute, Female Sneezing, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Illnesses, Lumpy from Happy Tree Friends Sneezes, Male & Female Sneezing, Male Sneezing, Male-Female Friendship, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Some random but cute crossover story I came up with. Lumpy and Fluttershy both get sick and end up recovering together.





	1. Chapter 1

Fluttershy sniffled occasionally as she stood outside. She appeared to be blushing, but she was holding a tissue in her right hoof, and her nose was slightly runny. At the beginning of the day, her nose had been stuffed up, so she figured that she needed to go outside and get some fresh air. However, not long after she left her house, her nose started running slightly. This mainly caused her to sniffle a lot, with an occasional small drop of mucus oozing out of one of her nostrils before getting sucked up back to where it came from.

Lumpy, who had been walking by and minding his own business, noticed that she wasn't looking like herself. He decided to walk up to her and ask about her condition.

"Hey, Fluttershy," Lumpy said. "You don't look so good."

"Hmm?" Fluttershy turned her head to look at Lumpy, and then spoke in a congested-sounding voice. "Oh. Hi, Lubpy. I'b dot feeling so well..."

Before she could say any more, her nose started to itch, seemingly for no reason but because she was sick. Her reddened nostrils began to flare up in irritation as a sneeze began to build up.

"Ah... Haaah..." Fluttershy inhaled twice as she tilted her neck back. Lumpy could only look on in curiosity, as if he didn't know what was going on. By the time he had figured out what was going to happen, however, he was too late.

"...chu."

Fluttershy released a quiet, barely audible sneeze that almost sounded fake. However, she had briefly forgotten about the tissue that she had been holding, and a small amount of spray escaped from her mouth and nose. By the time she had recovered from the sneeze, she saw a thin layer of saliva covering Lumpy's nose. To her own embarrassment, she realized that she had sprayed him, and he simply stood where he was with a shocked expression on his face.

Fluttershy sniffled again and wiped her slightly runny nose on the tissue that she had been holding. "Sorry, Lubpy. I thig I have a code."

Lumpy wanted to respond, but before he could get a word out, his nose suddenly twitched. He could see the end of his snout turning a bright red as his nostrils flared up, and a couple small drops of mucus began to ooze out. He would have sniffled or rubbed his nose, but he was too late to do either of those things. He, too, was going to sneeze, but Fluttershy didn't seem to get the message.

"Lubpy?" she asked.

"Ah..." Lumpy inhaled, tilting his neck back. "Aaahhh..." He inhaled again as his snout continued to twitch and his nostrils continued to flare up. "AAAAAHHHHH..." With a final inhale, Lumpy turned away from Fluttershy as he tilted his head and neck as far back as his body would allow him to. At this point, Fluttershy's eyes widened as she realized what was going to happen, but she couldn't do anything, as she was too late.

"CHOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

Lumpy jerked his neck forwards as he sneezed loudly. He could feel a small amount of mucus spurting out of his nostrils from the force of the sneeze. A second later, he recovered and turned back to Fluttershy, blushing at her in embarrassment. He sniffled and rubbed his nose on his left forefinger, as he would almost always do after he sneezed.

"Bless you," Fluttershy said, politely.

"Aw, darn it. I thig I have wud, too," Lumpy said, with his voice also sounding congested due to his newly-caught cold.

"I'b so sorry, Lubpy," Fluttershy apologized, even though she had already done that before Lumpy had to sneeze. "I just... couldn't helb it, and I guess I forgot to cover by bouth."

"You dow what? It's all right," Lumpy said. "I've had a code before, and I've been sdeezed od before. I dow how it feels."

Fluttershy sniffled again and decided that she had spent enough time outside. She started to head home, but turned toward Lumpy.

"Um, Lubpy?" she asked. "I'b godda go hobe to get sobe rest. I thig I'll be okay, but I dod't dow about you..."

Lumpy couldn't think of anything to say. Instead of responding, he just sniffled again.

"But if you'd like to cobe to by house ad keep be cobpady, I guess I dod't see why dot..."

"Yeah, sure," Lumpy responded and started to walk her home. Along the way, he sighed to himself. He didn't know what was worse - being with a sick friend, or being sick himself. But as unhappy as he was that Fluttershy had infected him with her cold, he was glad that she was kind enough to let him rest at her house.

**"Really? Really, now? Of all the ideas you could have chosen for a sneezefic, you chose one about two characters from entirely different shows getting sick?" Meowth asked. "You have got to be kidding me."**

**"I don't think it's that bad," Lumpy said. "In fact, it's not too bad at all. It's cute, sweet, kind of funny..."**

**"You're just saying that because you're an idiot, Lumpy!" Meowth interrupted him. "Only an idiot would read stuff like this!"**


	2. Chapter 2

A short time after Lumpy and Fluttershy had arrived at Fluttershy's cottage, they decided to rest in her bed together. They mostly wanted to keep each other company while they were recovering from their colds. Besides, Fluttershy really wanted to make it up to Lumpy for accidentally sneezing on him, so she tried to be as nice and kind to him as she could.

"Haah..." Fluttershy started to inhale again, tilting her head slightly back. For the umpteenth time today, her nose had started itching from her cold. She tried to hold her sneeze in by putting her front hoof under her nose. "Aaahh... Haaaaaah..." Her nose was really itchy, however, so she moved her hoof down to her mouth as she prepared to release the sneeze. "...chu. Aaaaah... choo..."

Even after two sneezes, her nose still itched slightly. Fluttershy removed her hoof from her mouth and started rubbing her nose gently, trying not to make herself sneeze again. She looked over to the side of her and saw Lumpy looking at her, apparently surprised. She blushed in response.

"Excuse be..." she said, politely.

"It's all right," Lumpy said. "It's just that you have wud of the cutest sdeezes I have ever heard. Especially cobpared to bide."

Fluttershy blushed in response, but otherwise took it as a compliment. "Aw, thadk you," she replied.

A short time after she said that, Lumpy's nose started to twitch again, and his nostrils started to flare up. He sniffled a few times, but that didn't seem to do any good. He then began to inhale, tilting his neck farther back with every gasp he took.

"Ah... Aaaahhhh... Aaaaaaaahhhhhh..." Lumpy brought up his hand and rubbed his nose, but it didn't work. He quickly switched to holding his forefinger under his nose, but that also didn't stop the sneeze. He didn't manage to see Fluttershy looking concerned for him. A few seconds afterward, he gave in, removed his finger from his nose, and took a final inhale, tilting his neck as far back as possible before the release.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Lumpy shot his neck forwards as he unleashed a huge, loud sneeze that released a good amount of mucus from his nostrils. Fluttershy had to put her hooves over her ears to keep from hearing the sneeze, but it was no use. Lumpy recovered from the sneeze, but almost immediately afterward, his nose started twitching again. Apparently, that huge sneeze didn't provide enough relief. Lumpy prepared to sneeze again, but this time, the buildup was much shorter than before. "Aaaaaahhh... AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH..."

"CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! AAAAHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOO!! AaaaaAAAAHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" 

By the time Lumpy had finished sneezing a rare triple, his nostrils were flowing with mucus. He raised his forefinger back to his nose as he reached his other hand to the tissue box on the end table close to him. He pulled out a few tissues, and then blew his nose loudly onto them, causing Fluttershy to cringe. Once he had finished, he removed the tissues from his nose, only to reveal several strings of mucus from his nostrils connecting to the tissues. It took him a few seconds to realize this, but then he started wiping his nose, clearing the mucus from the outside of his nose. Then he put the tissues down on the blanket over him, sniffled and rubbed his nose on his forefinger again.

"Bless you," Fluttershy said.

"Thadks," Lumpy responded and sniffled once more. He just couldn't help it; his nose was running constantly. "And sorry about that."

"It's... it's okay, Lubpy," Fluttershy said. "I just... couldn't believe that you could sdeeze like that, or that buch..."

"I dow."

Lumpy reached over to the tissue box that was closest to him, but realized that since his minor sneezing fit earlier, he had finished using the entire box. He lowered the blanket that was covering him and sat on the side of the bed.

"I'b godda get sub bore tissues. You deed adything?"

"No, thadk you."

It took him a few seconds, but Lumpy managed to gather enough energy to get out of bed. He slowly walked over to the door, opened it and left the room, leaving Fluttershy alone in her bed.

Lumpy sniffled repeatedly as he made his way through the hall until he arrived at the bathroom. He opened the door and turned on the light, but the rays from the lamps on the ceiling immediately reached his face, causing his nose to itch.

"Aaaaah... AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH..." Lumpy hastily looked around, but managed to find the tissue box close to the sink. He quickly pulled out a tissue and held it in front of his nose as he sneezed again. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

"Ugh." Lumpy sniffled and blew his nose before throwing the used tissue into the trash can. Rubbing his nose, he looked under the sink to find some extra tissue boxes, waiting to be opened and used. He pulled out a couple and walked out of the bathroom, making sure to turn off the light.

By the time Lumpy had returned to the bedroom where Fluttershy was, she was building up to a sneeze. She was holding the last tissue from her own tissue box and waiting for the sneeze to escape from her body.

"Haaaaah..." Fluttershy took a single inhale, and then made sure to cover her muzzle with the tissue that she had been holding. "...choo." She then blew her nose quietly onto it, and then removed it from her face. She brought up a hoof to wipe off any excess mucus from her nose.

"Aw. Bless you," Lumpy said, sounding almost like he was in love, as he walked up to her and placed one of the unused tissue boxes on her end table. He then went to his side to put the other unused tissue box on the end table close to his side.

"Oh, Lubpy, thadk you so buch. You are a true fred." Fluttershy smiled and blushed at him.

"No probleb," Lumpy said as he got back into bed with Fluttershy.


End file.
